inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is still under construction. Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Inazuma Eleven Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any descrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. *There is zero tolerance for fake information and speculations added to articles. Unless you can prove what you are writing is legitimate, do not add it. *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles. *All game titles should be italicized. *'Do not' use abbreviations. Inazuma Eleven 3 should be written in full, never use IE3 or InaIre3. *Interlanguage/interwiki links are optional, but they are encouraged. Note that once an interwiki link has been placed, it should not be deleted unless at least one of the following circumstances are fulfilled: **The interwiki link is a broken link, which means that it directs to an empty, unwritten page. **The current link is being replaced by another link, either after the renaming of a page, or to prevent redirection. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. Files *Only official art and screenshots are allowed on the wiki. *All uploaded files need an appropriate name. **Ex: GO 001.png or GO anime Tenma.png are appropriate names. 19387asc.jpg and Tumblr 12345.png aren't. *In-game sprites should be taken from the character's profile, have a size of 64x64 pixels and be named with the character's nickname. **Ex: Captain.png not Kabutenji You.png. *Do not upload watermarked images or screenshots where subs can be seen. *Do not upload files you aren't going to use on a page. Character pages *Character pages for main anime characters will have as the title the full name of the character, with the family name and then their first name. **Ex: Endou's page should be titled Endou Mamoru, Burn's page should be titled Nagumo Haruya. The Endou and Burn pages will redirect to the appropriate article. *Character pages for scout characters will have as the title the character's nickname, while their full name will be a redirect. **Ex: Captain's page should be titled Captain, while the page Kabutenji You will be a redirect to the appropriate article. *Character pages for main anime characters will use the Character template. **The image used in the template should be of the highest possible quality. **If the character had a main role in Inazuma Eleven GO, the image should be taken from there. **If the character had no role or only a minor role in Inazuma Eleven GO, the image should be taken from the original series. *A character's hissatsu should be listed under different sub-heading for each game, with ad additional Anime only heading for anime exclusive hissatsu. Hissatsu pages *Hissatsu pages will have as the title a romanization of their original Japanese name. *Hissatsu pages will use the Hissatsu template (usage explained on the template page). *A heading 2 "Siledshow" should be given to the place where the slideshow has to be added. **Then a heading 3 "Anime"/"Game"/"Wii" should be given for different sections of the slideshow. ***The slideshow width should be left to 300px. ***The slideshow alignment should be placed to left from the right. ***The "Use smart cropping to eliminate white space" box **A space of only 2 lines should be given after a slideshow. **2 same pics should not be added into the slideshow. **After the last slideshow, a space of only 2 lines should be given. **The order mainted for slideshows should be: Anime - Game - GO game - Wii. *For placing video's go the same as for placing slideshow. User pages *Limit the images in your profile to a maximum of 5 (userbox images not included). *Limit the userboxes in your profile to a maximum of 10. *Do not use templates made for articles in your user page. Signatures *Your signature must have: your username or a nickname, a link to your user page and a time stamp. *Your signature can't be longer than a line. *Your signature must be easy to read, no flashy colors or too many text effects. *Your signature can contain a maximum of 1 image, which can have a maximum size of 50x50 pixels. User Blogs *User blogs are to be used only for posts regarding the Inazuma Eleven series. *Keep images in user blogs to a minimum. *User blogs that go against the rules might be deleted without prior warning.